Life Isn't Always Perfect
by Amaya Kobatsuki
Summary: Sorry for all the fans but this will be discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first official chapter story! I do not own Death Note or its characters. Those belong to ****Tsugumi Ohba. I only own my OC Amaya Kobatsuki. I hope you enjoy my story :) **

15 Minutes

"Hey Apple, what are you doing?" A strange, black creature stood in the corner of a small bedroom designed for a toddler. The creature was staring at a girl, no older than 4, building something out of cards, candy wrappers, paper, anything she could find. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail as to not get in her way.

"I'm constructing a replica of the world's first bio-dome. What are you doing Ryuk?" The girl turned to look at the tall ghoulish looking creature, Ryuk, with her big, forever changing color eyes. Ryuk chuckled before finishing his apple, the fruit he named the girl after for he was fond of her and apples. Of course he knew the girls real name, he just preferred to use this one.

"Amaya! Time for dinner!" A female voice, most likely her mothers, was calling for her. Amaya looked sad that she had to leave her sculpture but she got up anyways.

"Coming Momma!" She turned and smiled to Ryuk, her one and only friend. "I'll bring you back an apple." She then skipped off to eat.

Amaya Kobatsuki, daughter of Shibuya and Mai Kobatsuki. Age 4. Has no siblings and her father is deceased. Has an extremely high intelligence. Ryuk knew everything about her. He was sent to kill her mother. Unfortunately he was becoming attached to the girl and it was becoming very hard to kill her mother and leave, but he had to do it and he had to do it today. It was Mai's time to go. He grabbed his little note book her always carried around and started to write in it.

Mai Kobatsuki. December 18 7:15 pm. After supper, leaves to go get groceries at 7:00 pm. At 7:10 pm a drunk driver is driving down the same road in the opposite direction. At 7:15 pm the drunk driver hits her car. She dies instantly on impact.

Ryuk looked up at the clock. It was 7:00 pm. In 15 minutes Amaya would be an orphan. Ryuk left to go to him own realm before Amaya could see him.

"Ryuk I brought you an apple! Ryuk?" Amaya's eyes searched the whole room for him but only found a piece of paper where he last stood. She picked it up and read it, her heart stopping. 'Goodbye Apple.' Her best friend had left her. She heard tires screech in the distance as she fell to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Not five minutes later there was a knock at her front door. She ran downstairs to open it hoping for her mom. Instead there were two police men standing on the front porch. They looked down at her with sad expressions.

"Is your dad home little one?" One of the men crouched down to be eye level with her.

"My dad died when I was 2, mister." Amaya had a look on her face that said she didn't even care. The men looked at each other for a second.

"You're going to have to come with us." A look of confusion spread across her face.

"Why? What's going on?" The men didn't look at her and just talked to each other. It sounded important so she tried to listen in. She heard one of them say the word orphanage and then it hit her. Her mom was dead. She was all alone in the world.

The police brought her to the local orphanage/school and explained her story to the head mistress. They left her there with only one bag of clothes and her memories. She was alone. She lost everything, everyone important to her. And it all happened in a span of 15 minutes.

**Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Love it? Hate it? I'd love to know. R and R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or its characters. Those belong to ****Tsugumi Ohba. I only own my OC Amaya Kobatsuki. **

Warning Signs

It had been a week since everything happened. Amaya was the only kid in the school that didn't go to any classes. She had her own tutor; she was smarter than everyone else. No one would talk to her for that reason, they were all jealous. They called her a freak. She was alone, she was always alone.

"Amaya you have exceeded all of our expectations. I have taught you everything I can." Her tutor, Mr. Tuck, had just finished teaching her the last unit anyone learned at this school; University level calculus. "We have contacted the owner of an orphanage in London that is for the gifted. They have agreed to take you in because of your superior intelligence. You will be leaving for London early tomorrow morning at 5:00. You may go now." Amaya's face lit up. An orphanage for the gifted. A place where she would fit in. She would finally have a place she could actually call home. She ran to her room and packed all of her belongings. It all fit in one bag but she had a special bag for her sketch pads, paintings, art supplies etc. Art was her vice, she could draw anything she remembered. She had pictures of her mom, dad and Ryuk. They looked so realistic that they could have been photographs. She looked at the clock, 7:30. She would need to go to bed now if she were to get up early. She crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Some one got her up at 3 and brought her to the car. The drive wasn't long and soon enough she was at the airport.

"Ms. Kobatsuki, I am Watari. I am here to take you to Whammy's house, your new home." Amaya went with the kind old man. They headed to the airplane, flying first class. "Now Amaya, at this house we are making people into detectives with better skills than L."

"The world's greatest detective?"

"Yes, I raised him as my own. To protect everyone from harm they all have alias'. Do you have any idea what you would want yours to be?" Amaya didn't have to think, she knew exactly what she wanted to be called.

"Apple."

"Well then you are now known as Apple. Now, the flight to London is long. Why don't you get some sleep?" Apple nodded and curled up next to Watari. She fell asleep almost instantly. When she woke up she was already in a car pulling into the drive way of her new home.

The building looked like an old church that was expanded for many more people. The yards were full of laughing kids running around and playing with each other.

"Come on Apple, I'll introduce you to our top students after we get you unpacked." She followed Watari up to the fourth floor. Her room was a plain beige color with creamy white carpet. It had a bed on the left wall, a dresser in the back, and a desk on the right wall. She unpacked her stuff quickly, excited to meet the other kids. Watari took her to the office and called over a young woman in a maid uniform. "Could you get the top four students please?" The woman nodded and ran off coming back only five minutes later with four boys. "Apple, these are the top four students of Whammy's house." Watari pointed to the tallest boy. He had spiky black hair, a baggy black shirt, and baggy jeans. He looked to be about twelve. "This is Beyond Birthday or BB." He then pointed to a younger boy with white hair and clad in all white pyjamas and looked about 6. "This is Near." The boy next to him had long blonde hair and all black clothes. He was eating a chocolate bar as well. He was about 5. "This is Mello." The last boy had red hair, goggles, and was playing a video game. He was about 4. "And this is Matt." Watari then pointed to Apple and looked at the boys. "This is Apple, she is a new student so be nice to her."

The tallest boy caught Apple's attention. He was a regular looking boy except for one characteristic, his eyes. His eyes looked exactly like her old friend's eyes, blood red. She was immediately drawn to this boy. Everyone seemed to notice the attraction. Watari smiled while the other boys felt uneasy.

"BB, will you show Apple around? You are the oldest and have been here the longest." BB just nodded and turned around, not even looking if Apple was following. Apple smiled, hoping she would become great friends with all of them.

"Be careful around him. He's dangerous." She looked around to see blonde hair. Dangerous? How could he be dangerous? He's just a kid. She noticed the unease all the other kids felt so she made note of the warning just in case. Besides, sometimes something dangerous doesn't have any warning signs.

**Love it? Hate it? I'll give you a virtual gold star if you review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Death Note or its characters. Those belong to ****Tsugumi Ohba. I only own my OC Amaya Kobatsuki. **

Too Late

October 30th, Apple's 8th birthday. Over the years she has acquired the number one spot in Whammy's House. Many people were jealous of her intelligence and did not like her because of it, but unlike her old orphanage she didn't care. She had four close friends that would stand up for her to anyone, even Rodger and Watari. Together they made the top five students.

Mello and Matt were always together and always getting into trouble, Near was always doing a puzzle somewhere in the house, and BB was always in his room. Apple would usually go talk to BB for she was drawn to him the most.

BB, even though he was eight years older, loved to spend time with Apple. They shared everything with each other, he knew about Ryuk and she knew about his eyes.

Apple noticed that BB didn't like her spending time with anyone else and normally got hostile if he saw her with someone. It started off small with him just telling her that they were a bad influence but it's been growing gradually into an unhealthy obsession and it was scaring her. She tried to get away from him, started spending less time with him and more with others. She would avoid him all the time and made excuses as to why she couldn't go see him. And it was really starting to piss BB off.

Apple started finding notes on her desk every Friday. Each one had a name on it and a date. She knew exactly what they meant. BB had told her what he could see with his eyes. They were the names of her friends and their death dates. It was terrifying her, knowing that her friends would die so young and she couldn't do anything about it.

"He's freaking me out Mello! He just won't leave me alone!" Apple had started going to Mello for advice on her problems. He was always there for her to help her with an extra chocolate bar.

"Calm down A. Just tell him to back off and leave you alone." He rarely called her Apple. He thought that A fit her better since that's all she got in school.

She sighed deeply and fell on to his bed by his feet. "I can't Mels. You know I'm not that type of person." She had adopted the nick name from Matt. The only difference is that she wasn't yelled at when she called him that.

"Yea yea I know, you're a peace keeper not a fighter… Well if you won't do it then I'll do it for you!" The young blonde got up to find BB. He always hated the teen and found any excuse to get in a fight with him.

BB was in his room as usual. To say he was happy is a gross exaggeration of how he felt when Mello barged into his room. His anger only grew when he saw that Apple was with him.

"What are you doing in my room? And Apple, what are you doing with _him?_" BB put as much venom into the last word as he could.

"I'm here to tell you to back off and leave Apple alone! She doesn't like how you act and you freak her out!" Mello was fully prepared for a fight right there but instead BB just turned and looked at Apple, anger radiating off of him.

"Oh what? So now you hide behind this bastard! I thought we were friends! You better watch your fucking back bitch!" Mello punched BB in the stomach and ran off with Apple. Tears were streaming down her face. She was terrified of what BB would try to do.

When they got back to Mello's room she fell to the floor and cried, curling into the fetal position. Mello picked her up and put her in his lap, shushing her and stroking her hair. She fell asleep in his arms. Mello brought her to her room and laid her down in bed.

"Don't worry Apple, I'll protect you. I promise."

Apple woke up and had to run to class so she wasn't late. The first thing she noticed was a note lying on her desk. She got scared, what if it was from BB?

'Amaya Kobatsuki 11/24/2001' she almost fainted.

Today. She was supposed to die today. She left the classroom stumbling over her feet and hearing the teacher call for her to come back. She fainted at the end of the hallway, the fear of dying taking all her energy.

She woke up and couldn't move. She was tied down to a bed. It was BB's room.

"So you're finally awake. Did you get my note?" Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She was scared, terrified. He was going to kill her. She could see the knife in his hand. This was how she was going to die.

"Stop crying! You deserve what's coming to you bitch!"

"No BB! Don't do this! Someone help!" BB raised his arm and stabbed her stomach. Her ear piercing scream was heard throughout the house. BB smiled at her pain. He took the knife out and stabbed her again, his smile getting wider. She was starting to lose consciousness from blood loss. He slapped her hard across the face to keep her from fainting.

Mello heard the scream and ran off to get Rodger. He knew it was Apple, he could tell by the scream. He promised he would protect her.

BB stabbed her again, laughing as she screamed out in pain. She deserved this. She left him when he was always there for her.

Watari had heard the screams. He had to protect his students. If someone was trying to hurt them he had to save them, send them to a safe family far away from this place, it was the only way.

Mello ran to Rodger's office and straight into Watari's abdomen. They looked at each other with mutual understanding and ran off in the direction of the cries.

BB heard footsteps by his room. Apple had fainted from blood loss long ago. He knew there was only one way to escape from anyone who might find him. He jumped out the window, knife in hand, and ran away from Whammy's House.

Mello ran into BB's room with Watari close behind him. There, lying on the bed with blood soaked covers was Apple. He quickly went to untie her. "Oh god… Apple… Apple wake up!" He was an emotional wreak. He was supposed to save her, to keep her safe.

Watari walked over and felt her pulse. She was alive, but barely. He had to protect her, it was his job. He had to send her to a safe family. He had to say she was dead so no one would look for her. He looked at Mello and his heart broke for him but it was the only way.

"Watari… Watari we need to save her! Call an ambulance!" He would do anything to save her.

"I'm sorry Mello but… she's dead…" It was the only way to save her.

Mello couldn't believe it. He wasn't there to protect her, to save her from the monster that was BB. She was gone from him life, gone from everyone's lives, gone forever. He was too late.

**This was by far my favourite chapter to write, I got to write other people's thoughts and that was so much fun! Love it? Hate it? Review it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Death Note. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. Amera is pronounced Ah-mere-ah and that's mere like the french word for mom. Just thought I'd let you know in case you didn't know how to pronounce it.**

Happy Birthday

"Amera! Girl Happy Birthday!" A tall girl with short blonde hair came bouncing down the halls of L.A highschool for preforming arts. She gave a big hug to a slightly shorter girl with long black hair.

"Thanks Tamoya. You comming over tonight?" The girl asked her friend, her eyes changing from blue to purple.

"Of course girl. It's your sixteenth birthday and I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Tamoya smiled brightly. Amera had been her best friend for eight years, ever since Ms. Morrello adopted her. She knew everything about her, how her real dad died when she was two and her real mom died in a car crash at four. She knew that her favorite foods were apples and chocolate and that she had never gotten anything less than 100 on any school work. "I gotta head to drama. I'll see you at four ok?"

"Perfect. See ya then!" Amera ran off to her last class, art. She missed her old friends and old home. She took this class as an excuse to draw them. She knew she was safe at her new home but she still wanted to see them. She wrote to Watari everyday asking about Mello, Matt and Near. Of course she loved her new life, I mean what orphan doesn't love having a mom that loves them and she had awesome friends to top it off. She just missed the crazy stuff Matt and Mello would do, she missed beating Near in a puzzel race, she missed beating Matt at video games, she missed playing pranks with Mello, she missed staying out after curfew with Mello exploring the forest, she missed Mello comforting her, she missed him giving her chocolate, she missed him yelling at Matt for calling him Mels and then smiling slightly when she called him that, she just missed him, and Matt and Near.

She needed to stay connected to her old life of helping stop criminals so she watched the news everyday and even helped the police with some cases ocasionally. She saw the news cast about a man murdering people and making it look like suicide. She saw the one about them finding the man behind it all, BB. She saw the one about how only a couple days after been in jail he had a heart attack and died.

"Ok class, pass in your portfolios." Amera was drawn out of her dream world by the voice of her teacher. She put all her drawings and paintings into her folder and handed it in. She had to get home, her adoptive mother - Lexi - had a surprise for her. She grabbed her things and ran out as the bell rang.

Matt was driving back to Mello's shitty apartment from the video game store. He was in his beautiful red car, signature cigarette and goggles in place, passing by the local art school ten minutes away from the apartment. A girl with long black hair ran infront of his car without so much as a warning. He came to a screaching stoip just missing the girl. He rolled down the window and leaned out, dropping his cigarette. "Hey are you ok? Be careful next time will ya!"

Amera almost had a heart attack. She had almost got hit by a car. She ran up to the driver. "Oh my god! I'm so so sooo sor...: she stopped dead in her tracks. Red hair, tinted goggles, pasty skin, green eyes, she knew him. "Matt? is that you?"

A fimiliar voice filled his ears. He looked closely at the girl, long balck hair, blue eyes, wait no color changing eys... "Apple?"

Amera shook her head. She couldn't believe it, after eight years and she meets Matt in the middle of an L.A street. Well aparently birthday wishes do come true.

"But I thought you were dead?" Wait... what? She was never informed off being dead.

"Dead? who told you that?" She couldn't believe someone told one of her closest friends she was dead, although it did make sense with what happened with BB.

"Watari... We had a funeral for you, there's a tomb stone in england. Mello took it the hardest. He would always go visit your tomb stone..." Mello? How could she forget! where ever Matt was, Mello was.

"Is Mello here too?"

"Uh... yea I was just heading to his apartment." She walked around the car and got in the passanger seat.

"I'm comming with you." She had to see him, she missed him to much. He was always there for her.

Matt just nodded and started driving. About three minutes later he remembered something. It was october 30th, Apples birthday. He smiled and thought of the perfect present.

Even though the drive was short, Matt was still able to bore Apple with video game talk. They got out of the car and got to the door. Matt unlocked it, smiled wide at Apple and pushed her in. "Happy Birthday Apple!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Death Note. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. **

Hello Japan

The door opened, there was some mumbling and then it closed again. "Matt if you don't have any fucking chocolate bars then leave." No answer was heard from the entrance. With a deep sigh the leather clad teen got up.

Apple was nervous. She hadn't seen Mello in eight years. What if he forgot about her, or changed completely. Even worse, Matt had left her to see Mello by herself. She came to her senses when she heard footsteps coming towards her. This was it, she was going to see him again.

Mello walked into the foyer, not looking up from opening his chocolate bar. "Matt I'm on my last bar. Get out there and get me some.. more..." It couldn't be. She was dead. He saw it himself! She couldn't be standing there! This was a sick joke!

She couldn't believe it. It was Mello, her best friend. She finally got to see him again. "Mels..."

He heard her whisper his name. Her voice, her hair, everything about her screamed Apple. But she was dead, this couldn't be happening. He wanted to believe it. He had to! But what about what Watari said. He had been too late to save her. It haunted his breams, her covered in blood so... lifeless.

"Mello it's me Apple." She looked scared but he needed proof. Something she said, or knew, anything that would prove it was her.

"Prove it..." His voice was weak. He was an emotional wreak. He didn't know what feeling was the right one to feel.

She sighed, she knew the perfect way to prove it. She lifted up her shirt to show her stomach.

He flinched, on her stomach were the scars from what BB did. It was Apple. Apple was alive. He didn't know what to say. He missed her more than he thought he did. He had never been the same after she left, turning colder towards others. "Apple..."

"Mello I missed you, more than I realized." Her face lit up and smiled widely despite the tears in the corners of her eyes.

He was overjoyed. His best friend was back.

She ran over to him, she needed to hug him, to make sure he was actually there.

Matt walked in to see Apple and Mello hugging. He smiled, he knew it was a good idea to leave them alone for a second. "Apple!" Mello and Apple both jumped away from each other. Matt held in a chuckle. "Come on! We have so much catching up to do!"

Apple smiled. There wasn't much to say on her part but knowing Matt and Mello there was going to be tons of stories. "Well first off I need to know. Why are you guys in L.A?"

"Mello wanted to come here so I just followed." Like the loyal friend he is. Apple turned to Mello, wanting an answer.

"Uh.. well I was kind of hoping to catch BB..." Apple stared at him. Was this all because of what he did all those years ago? "I never forgave him for what he did to you and when I found out he was here i came over. Someone caught him before I even got here though." Why did he have to go after him himself? Why couldn't he have sent someone else? Before Apple could ask anymore questions her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Amera, girl where are you! Your mom is flippin' out! She's about ready to call the FBI or something!"

"Shit! ok I'm on my way now!" Matt and Mello were staring at her with raised eyebrows. "It was my friend Tamoya. I need to get home. Now." Mello looked at Matt and nodded. He grabbed a phone from the wreak room and started fiddling with it.

"We'll give you a drive Apple." Matt lead everyone to the car.

"Here." Mello handed her the phone he had been fiddling with. "It has our numbers. It's a secure line in case any of us get into trouble." Apple nodded. Wait trouble? What kind of trouble?

Matt sped down the streets and made it to Apple's house in record time.

"Why don't you guys come in? It's just my mom and friend. Plus it's my birthday." She added the last part with a smirk. Matt couldn't see why not. He set the car in park as they all got out and went into her house.

"Amera! Geeze don't scare me like that. You said you would be home straight after school so I got worried."

"Sorry Ma but I ran into some old friends." They all walked into the living room and sat down with her mom and Tamoya. "Mom. this is Matt and Mello."

"Hello boys. It's always nice to meet more friends of Amera." The woman was older looking and had a kind smile. She looked excited about something. "Amera I have soon good news." She smiled brightly.

"Yea mom what is it?" Apple looked like she was getting excited too.

"You got accepted into To-Oh university! My friend, who has a son going there, agreed to let you stay with them!" Apple was so excited to be accepted into the university. Suddenly her face dropped. She had just reunited with her old friends. "I got you a ticket. I knew you would be really excited to go so I got you one for tonight!" Tonight! That was so soon! She wouldn't have enough time to catch up with her friends! She looked at them sadly, sighed deeply, and put on a fake smile.

"Good bye L.A, Hello Japan..."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Death Note. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. **

Mysterious Man

As per Apple's request, Mello and Matt were driving her to the airport. Her ticket was for eight pm and it was five pm now. She needed to get there soon if she wanted to make her flight. She already had her tear filled goodbye with her mom and Tamoya. They promised to stay in contact with each other. She was now on the highway to the airport.

"This sucks!" The sudden outburst from Apple scared both the guys. "We just met each other again and now I have to leave!"

Mello sighed deeply. He missed Apple to much before, he didn't think he would survive this time.

"It's ok Apple. I'm sure we'll see each other again." Matt wasn't happy about this whole arrangement either but he was sick of the melancholic atmosphere suffocating him.

They pulled up to the airport, Apple grabbing her one bag and sketch books. They all walked off to security and waited to get through.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much. I mean we never even had time to catch up!"

"Don't worry Apple. We gave you that phone with our numbers so you can call us anytime." Leave it to Matt to remember that phone when everyone else forgot. He was always the optimist. They got through all the security and headed to the gates.

"Flight 209 to Kyoto, Japan boarding."

"That's my flight guys. I gotta go. Promise me you'll stay in touch k?" Tears were coming to her eyes, she didn't want to leave her friends.

"I will A, I promise." Mello smiled at his long lost friend, embracing her in a hug.

Matt hugged her and gave her the biggest smile. "Don't forget to buy me awesome Japanese video games." He pushed her off to the gate as she chuckled and wiped her eyes.

"Last call for flight 209 to Kyoto, Japan. Last call." Apple walked off, waving one more time.

"See you again!" She yelled it to them, smiling. It was a secret promise that they would meet again.

The plane ride was long and boring. Apple slept most of it just to pass the time. "Attention passengers. We are now landing in Kyoto, Japan. Please fasten your seat belts." The announcer woke her up and she did her seat belt. The plane landed smoothly, so that left the hardest part about traveling. Finding your luggage.

Apparently they have better systems in Japan because finding her luggage was really easy.

Looking into the sea of people, Apple saw a sign written in lime green sharpie addressed to her. The bright green 'Amera Morrello' was blinding. Holding it were two woman, one looking in her mid 40's or early 50's and the other looked about 15.

"Hello, I believe you're looking for me. I'm Amera, are you the Yagami's?" They looked happy to meet her and releaved to finally put down the sign.

"Hello, I'm Sachiko Yagami and this is my daughter Sayu Yagami." They both smiled warmly at Apple as if welcoming home a family member. "I'm sorry my husband and son couldn't be here as well. Soichiro is busy at work and Light went to buy groceries."

"Oh that's fine Mrs. Yagami. I'm sure I'll meet them later. Thank you for letting me stay with you." They were driving down the highway to the Kanto region.

"Oh it's no problem and please call me Sachiko." Sachiko was a kind old woman who seemed to trust people easily.

"You're gonna stay in my brothers room with him Ame-chan. You were suppose to stay with me but my rooms to small. Oh and if Light tries to do anything just break his arm and tell dad." Sayu was a very chatty girl with a bubbly personality. She seemed to be very friendly considering the nickname.

"Thanks Sayu." They pulled up to a nice looking home. Apple grabbed her bag and followed the other two inside.

"Light's room is the first one upstairs. Go ahead and make yourself at home dear. Sayu, go finish your math homework."

"But mom! My favorite show is on!" Apple chuckled at the exchange and walked upstairs. She noticed a family photo and studied it, committing everything to memory.

The first thing Apple noticed when she got to Light's door were the numerous ways to see if anyone entered his room. She removed the pencil lead, stepped inside, replaced the paper and pencil lead and adjusted the handle. Light must have been hiding something for all of those traps but she decided to respect his privacy since she would be living in his room now. She put down her stuff and sat on Light's bed, turning on the news.

Light was walking home from the grocery store. He had to buy Ryuk more apples.

"So Light are you going to write more names when you get home?" Speak of the devil.

"No, I already have names pre-written so today I can just relax." He opened the door and headed up to his room. He checked all his traps. Everything was still in place so he should be fine. He removed the pencil lead and walked in. He was shocked to find a girl sitting on his bed.

Apple heard the door open and turned to see Light frozen at the door frame. "Oh Light-kun. I'm Amera. I saw right through your traps so you might want to put up some better ones." She smiled sweetly, Oh it would be fun to toy with him.

Light sighed annoyed. This person was clearly just trying to get under his skin. He had to play cool around her. "So you're the girl staying with us while we go to To-Oh?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Light-kun." She was clearly annoyed that he wasn't.

"Well Amera, they don't have a name registered for you yet so I picked up the papers earlier today." Amera had forgotten about that. She asked the principal to not tell anyone her name so she could register under something else. She changed her name every time she went somewhere new, thank to what she learned at Wammy's House.

Light watched Amera fill out the form. Ryuk hadn't made a snide remark or even a noise since they walked into his room. He decided to ask about it later.

Ryuk was frozen in place. The name above the girls head, he remembered it. It was little Apple. Oh he wished she could see and hear him. He had missed her.

Amera decided to go with the name her real mom would call her, Ami. Now she just needed a last name. "Hey Light, do you mind if I use your last name? Just tell everyone we're cousins if they ask."

Light was confused. "Why do you need my last name?"

"I'm changing my name for school." She said it like it was normal. Light decided not to question her about it even though he was curious.

"Uh... yea I guess."

"Awesome thanks!" Now her character was complete. Ami Yagami, cousin of Light Yagami. Oh this would be fun.

The next day was the opening ceremony. Apple was suppose to give a part of the speech. She had tied for first with two other people on the entrance exam so she denied the option. She thought it would be better for them to do it, plus she wasn't prepared.

She woke up Light and they got ready for school. They headed off, Light in a suit since he was one of the people to present the speech and Apple in skinny jeans, combat boots, and a shirt with a hood attached. The hood had devil horns sewn on.

They walked into the assembly hall and sat in front. Apple noticed a man crouching in his seat, hair casually messy, shoes under his chair, no socks, and baggy clothes. He looked like BB but she knew he wasn't because BB was dead. So... who was he?

A man walked up to the microphone. "This is the first year we've had three people tie for top marks in the exam so they will be giving the speech." Apparently he didn't know she wasn't speaking. Oh well too late now, she'd have to wing it. "With out further ado I would like to introduce Hideki Ryuuga, Light Yagami and Ami Yagami." They both got up to head to the podium. Apple notice that the BB look-a-like also stood up. So he was the 3rd person to get full points on the entrance exam. But who was this mysterious man?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Death Note. It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba. **

Interesting

As expected, no one was creative enough to make an opening speech interesting. Hideki said everything monotonously as if he had something better to do. Granted anything was better than this and Apple didn't really speak all that enthusiastically either.

Apple followed Light and Hideki off the stage. It looked like Hideki wanted to speak to Light so that left Apple with the lone chair on the right. she zoned out as the teachers continued talking, mind wandering to her old friends. What would Matt and Mello be doing? She was brought out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated. It was a text from Mello. Speak of the devil and he will come.

'Hey A how's life in Japan?'

'Boring as hell Mels. Staying with the Yagami's and changed my name to Ami'

'Still following the old New place new name rule from Wammy's?'

'Yea never got out of the habit. I think there's a guy named Cris still trying to find "Alex" in California. LOL'

'LOL wow your gonna have ta tell me about that sometime.'

'Oh i so will :) i gotta go. Ceremony's over and i need to find Light. Tell Matt i said hi.'

'Yea ok cya' She closed her phone and went to find Light. He was still with Hideki when she found him.

"Hey Light-kun! What's up?" Both boys turned to look at her. Light seemed to be annoyed but what caught her as strange was that recognition passed through Hideki's eyes. She had never met him before so how could he recognize her?

"I was just talking to Hideki about classes. Turns out all three of us have the same schedule so I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Apple was intrigued. So she would be seeing this guy in all her classes huh?

"Well it's nice to meet you Hideki. I'm Ami, Lights cousin." She flashed him a smile and held out her hand. The corner of his lip turned upward almost noticeably. He reached out and shook her wrist with his thumb and index finger... interesting.

"Hello Ami. It will be nice getting to know you two. We should get some coffee sometime."

"I think that's a great idea. We would like to get to know you as well." Light didn't sound to thrilled about the idea.

"Well maybe tomorrow then. I'll be on my way now. Goodbye Ami, Light." Apple waved goodbye to him as his car pulled out and drove off. Turning towards Light she noticed that he was angry about something.

"What's up Light?"

Light looked at Ami. He couldn't tell her who Hideki really was and what he accused him of. He didn't know Ami very well and wasn't sure if he could trust her or use her to his advantage yet.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk. Looks like you're in trouble Light. What are you gonna tell her?" Of course Ryuk was no help. Light quickly thought of a believable lie. He didn't think she was all that smart so he thought this would be easy.

"I don't trust him. He's suspicious and with Kira out there you never know who you could trust."

"Well with that logic, how do you know you can trust me or I you?" Dammit. She was smarter than he thought. If she went to get coffee with them tomorrow, L would expose everything! Well that might not be a bad thing after all. Depending on how she reacts to the information Light could figure out if she was pro Kira or not.

"I suppose you're right Ami. It's sure going to be an interesting coffee break tomorrow."

"Yea it will be. Now lets get home. I wanna see if I can meet your dad today." Apple smiled. She was intrigued by this Hideki guy. Everything about him screamed fake, like he was hiding something and she wanted to find out what it was. All in all, tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

**Sorry about the short chapter guys!**


End file.
